Noche de paz
by sakurananachan
Summary: Naruto observo al otro y, sopesando las posibilidades, pensó en “complacerlo”, incluso si solo para mantener la paz de la noche. SasuNaruSasu. Slash


Ahhhhh!!! Mi primer Slash en español!! Estoy nerviosa!!

Bueno, este es el asunto, nunca he escrito un slash en español, así que si es horrible por favor diganmelo, para que deje de intentarlo y mejor me concentre en mejorar mi ingles. Si les gusta tambien diganmelo y quien sabe, a lo mejor con un poco de practica el otro sale mejor hehehe.

Este no es exactamente un fic de navidad, aunque ciertamente todo se desarrolla durante la navidad; pero es más bien por algo que me platico mi Homo Honey que me decidí a escribirlo y pues aqui esta.

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#%/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡**

No es que no le gustarán las fiestas navideñas.

De hecho le encantaba ver la nieve acumularse en el alfeizar de la ventana, vestirse con ropas abrigadoras, suaves y esponjosas, jugar con la nieve y tener pequeñas guerras con los niños que vivían cerca de su apartamento.

Lo único que no le gustaba era la fiesta en sí.

Todos iban con sus familias en ese momento.

Los niños con los que hacía muñecos de nieve corrían de regreso a casa deseándole una Feliz Navidad; Sakura siempre lo invitaba a su cena con Lee, pero era demasiado… no sé, simplemente demasiado.

La nieve ya caía afuera de su ventana y el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte.

'Deben ser cerca de las 7 de la noche'- pensó para sí mientras las luces de la ciudad de Konoha comenzaban a encenderse.

Este año, al igual que todos los anteriores, había sido invitado a una y un millón de fiestas de Navidad; Tsunade ba-chan había ido directamente hasta su casa para invitarlo a pasar las festividades con ella y el grupo elite en su casa, pero declino.

Sakura, que ya sabía el resultado de su insistente empuje cada año, solo se decidió a mandar una invitación y felicitaciones.

La casa Hyuuga, es decir Hinata y Neji, quienes se habían casado recientemente uniendo por fin las dos casas, también lo había invitado; pero el había declinado la invitación diciendo que iría a la fiesta organizada por la Hokage.

Incluso los Yamanaka y los Nara le habían hecho extensiva una invitación a sus casas; pero él las había rechazado todas inventado cualquier otra excusa.

La verdad es que siempre se había sentido un poco torpe en esa clase de situaciones, cuando la familia se reunía y entonces todos se abrazaban y sonreían y se decían cosas alentadoras, deseándose las mejores cosas y compartiendo recuerdos, comida y regalos.

No es que no le gustará toda esa convivencia, definitivamente Naruto y sociable eran dos palabras que se mezclaban de manera natural.

Pero estando en esas fiestas era, de alguna manera, diferente.

Es cierto que ellos eran sus amigos y lo apreciaban enormemente… pero no era lo mismo.

Antes de que Sakura y Lee se casaran, el antiguo equipo 7 se reunía y tenían una fiesta en alguna de sus casas, generalmente la de Sasuke ya que era la más grande. Esas fiestas en verdad se sentían como si fueran familiares, de alguna forma.

Naruto se rio entre dientes ante el pensamiento.

'Vaya familia más disfuncional'- pensó para sí mientras caminaba hacia su refrigerador en busca de lo que sería su cena esta noche.

Todo cambio con el tiempo…

Sakura se caso con Lee, Kakashi-sensei estaba ocupado con "alguien" casi todo el tiempo – y él debía ser muy tonto si creía que Naruto no se había dado cuenta quien era ese "alguien"- y Sasuke, pues, era Sasuke después de todo. Naruto siempre pensó que al pelinegro nunca en verdad le habían gustado esas cosas.

Su refrigerador estaba vacio, aunque no le extraño; después de todo había estado en una misión durante casi un mes y había procurado vaciar las alacenas y el refrigerador para que nada se echara a perder.

Pero como siempre, había olvidado comprar algo para comer esa noche.

En su mente trato de pensar en una solución sencilla a su dilema.

Seguro, podría salir de su apartamento, ir a la tienda y comprar algo, pero si hiciera eso lo más probable es que se topara con alguien que terminaría forzándolo a pasar la Nochebuena juntos, así que esa opción quedaba descartada. Podría ordenar por teléfono a Ichiraku, pero lo más seguro es que estuvieran cerrados a esta hora, seguramente preparándose para la cena.

Suspiro derrotado dejándose caer en su viejo sillón pero levantándose abruptamente cuando sintió uno de los resortes clavarse dolorosamente en su trasero.

Lo sobo maldiciendo entre dientes al sillón, a los resortes y a las fiestas navideñas.

Parado justo en medio de su apartamento deseo por primera vez en toda su vida poder tener una familia propia.

Nunca lo había pensado mucho, ya que nunca había conocido lo que era tener una. Pero cuando se formo el equipo 7 comenzó a entender, incluso si solo un poco, lo que era tener una familia, alguien que se preocupara por ti.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde esos primeros años con el equipo 7 hasta la fecha.

Sasuke había ido con Orochimaru en busca de poder, habiéndolo encontrado lo mato y posteriormente se encargo de Itachi, para después ser engañado por Akatsuki, con quienes unió filas. Pero cuando finalmente llego a Konoha y encontró la ciudad prácticamente destruida y a Naruto luchando con todo lo que tenía, descubrió donde estaba su verdadera lealtad.

Naruto tuvo que aporrear un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza hueca de Sasuke, pero finalmente él regreso.

No es como si hubiera sido una transición fácil. Tomó mucho tiempo y sobre todo mucho trabajo por parte del rubio, pero un día, por fin, Sasuke fue aceptado de regreso y algo de lo que él solía ser cuando primero se había formado aquella bizarra familia pudo ser recuperado.

Sin embargo, últimamente, Sasuke parecía un poco más distante de lo normal.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus meditaciones.

Por un momento considero no contestar, fingir que no había nadie en casa y dejar que la persona se fuera; después de todo, seguramente la persona, fuera quien fuera, tenía un mejor lugar donde estar.

No obstante, el golpe se volvió a escuchar esta vez más insistente.

Sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para pretender, camino hacia la puerta revolviendo su ya de por si revuelto dorado cabello.

La persona parada afuera de su apartamento tenía una expresión de sorpresa en la cara – al menos tan sorprendida como puede lucir la cara de un Uchiha – y su mano flotaba en el aire, probablemente en un intento de llamar a la puerta una tercera vez.

-"¿Sasuke?"- pregunto Naruto no creyendo lo que sus azules ojos veían.

Parado frente a él, con una bolsa de plástico colgando de su mano, estaba su mejor amigo, su rival, su…

-"¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?"- pregunto Sasuke no mirando a los ojos al otro mientras sus dedos jugaban con la bolsa que sostenía.

Naruto se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el otro entrara.

Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, después de todo no se habían visto en varias semanas; pero ninguna oración coherente parecía formarse en su cabeza mientras observaba al pálido hombre sacar de la bolsa algunas sobras de comida envueltas en plástico.

El rubio se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose si tal vez Sasuke no tendría envases para guardar comida en su casa.

-"Me sobro algo de comida y…"- comenzó a decir el pelinegro, pero cuando se volvió hacia el otro ocupante del pequeño cuarto se detuvo y la siguiente parte de su oración quedo olvidada en sus labios.

No supo porque, pero Naruto quiso que las siguientes palabras fueran _"… pensé en ti"_. Se reprendió mentalmente ante tal pensamiento, ¡que tontería! ¿Por qué habría Sasuke de pensar en él? Seguramente era porque no tenía donde guardar la comida extra que había hecho.

El más viejo de los dos pudo reconocer la expresión dolida en la cara del oji azul, pero ninguno de los dos supo de donde podría haber venido tal expresión.

-"Gracias, no tengo nada de comer"- comento Naruto mientras tomaba un par de pasos tentativos hacia el pelinegro, pero por alguna desconocida razón se detuvo en seco y desvió la mirada hacia su ventana.

Había olvidado prender el calentador y no se había dado cuenta que tan frío estaba su apartamento hasta que noto al otro frotar sus manos en busca de calor corporal.

-"Prenderé el calentador"- anunció el rubio y se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas de su sala comedor y cocina.

A Sasuke siempre le había parecido que el apartamento de Naruto era diminuto, pero ahora que estaba parado junto a la mesa viendo al otro hombre prender el calefactor, se dio cuenta en verdad de que tan pequeño era el lugar. No podía haber más de 6 pasos entre ellos.

-"Tu casa es en verdad pequeña"- murmuro el mayor de los dos y tomo los dos pasos que lo acercaban hacia los gabinetes donde sabía Naruto guardaba sus platos y demás utensilios de cocina. Hurgo entre el desorden en busca de dos platos y dos vasos que parecieron lo suficientemente limpios como para comer en ellos.

Naruto no esta seguro si lo que había dicho el otro debía ser tomado como una ofensa o, solo como eso, un simple comentario.

Observo al otro revolver entre sus gabinetes y se compadeció de él, caminado hacia él se extendió hacia uno de los gabinetes y extrajo un par de platos y vasos colocándolos en la pequeña y desvencijada mesa que se encontraba a menos de 3 pasos.

El pelinegro noto la apenas perceptible sonrisita que se dibujo en los labios del otro, pero por el bien de la calma en esta noche se decidió a no iniciar una de sus peleas verbales que mas seguido que siempre terminaban en una lucha de egos con puños, kunais y sangre.

-"Definitivamente tu casa es pequeña"- volvió a comentar Sasuke mientras se sentaba a la mesa, por debajo de ella pudo sentir sus rodillas rozar con las del rubio, pero ninguno de los dos se alejo ante el contacto, extrañamente acostumbrados a uno que otro roce físico; era imposible que no se tocaran mientras entrenaban, así que no había nada de raro en un "poco" de proximidad física.

-"Síguelo diciendo y tal vez termine pensando que estas ofendiendo mi humilde morada"- contesto Naruto sirviéndose una gran cucharada de uno de los guisos que Sasuke había traído, era algo parecido a puré de papas, pero tenía un sabor diferente; pero bueno, al final de cuentas era comida y quien era el para verle el diente a caballo regalado.

Se podía oír el zumbido del viejo calentador mientras comían en silencio lo que podría considerarse como su cena navideña compartida.

En el apartamento de al lado se escucho un estallido de carcajadas y después el tintineo de vasos chocando entre ellos, probablemente en un brindis navideño.

Naruto se sintió extrañamente incomodo; no por el silencio que se había apoderado del cuarto, a este tipo de interacción ya se había acostumbrado, ni tampoco por el roce de rodillas por debajo de la mesa, y mucho menos por el molesto murmullo… ¿A qué se debería esa extraña incomodidad?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el hombre sentado frente a él.

Ya tenía todas sus extrañas características memorizadas.

Claro, lo primero que resaltaba era lo obvio: ojos oscuros como la noche, piel pálida como la nieve que caía como pétalos de cerezo afuera de su ventana, cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos con mechones que enmarcaban su rosto. Pero había otros detalles que él estaba seguro no mucha gente notaba en Sasuke.

Por ejemplo la manera en la que su mandíbula se movía cuando masticaba algo, era tan específico, casi podía ver como los perfectos dientes del otro moverse para machacar con la misma exactitud con la que desempeñaba su labor de shinobi; sonaba como si un pequeño batallón estuviera marchando dentro de su boca.

-"Si me miras tanto voy a gastarme"- comento Sasuke mientras le daba un empujoncito con su pierna por debajo de la mesa al otro, sus ojos pegados a su comida.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaré haciendo que el gran Uchiha se sienta cohibido?"- pregunto juguetón Naruto y como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe intencionalmente más fuerte, pero aún así amistoso. El rubio pudo ver un rastro de sonrisa en el otro comensal y sintió como la tensión que él mismo había construido en su mente se disipaba. Siempre le había sorprendido como es que lograba ese tipo de reacciones en el estoico Uchiha, pero siendo totalmente honesto se sentía secretamente orgulloso de ser el único que lograba tal hazaña.

Otro largo silencio se acomodo entre ellos, pero esta vez Naruto no sintió el pesado peso de las palabras no dichas y se contento con las cosas que se decían sin palabras.

Sasuke se echo hacia tras en su silla para poder abrir el refrigerador, sabía que aunque no hubiera ni una sola migaja lo que siempre habría sería una que otra cerveza guardada ahí. En su mismo vacío refrigerador en aquel frio departamento suyo había un par, pero había olvidado traerlas.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró un paquete de seis, se estiro y lo saco colocándolo sobre la mesa y abriendo una para él.

Sin decir mucho Naruto tomo una también y abriéndola comenzó a beber.

Debió haber pasado como una hora en contento silencio, hasta que por fin terminaron su cena y Sasuke escucho el ruido distintivo de cuando alguien arrastra una silla y miro hacia enfrente para encontrar a Naruto recogiendo los platos y sobras de la mesa.

-"¿Tienes algo dulce?"- pregunto le pelinegro mientras veía al otro colocar los platos sobre el lavabo y las sobras en una improvisada bolsa para la basura.

Naruto volteo sorprendido hacia él; ¿desde cuando a los Uchiha les gustaban los dulces? La última vez que había revisado los detestaban. Pero decidió no cuestionar nada, incluso si solo para mantener esta extraña, pero tranquila interacción.

Busco entre los gabinetes de arriba hasta que encontró unas galletas que no podían tener más de un mes; mientras las inspeccionaba el otro se levanto y tomando los dos escasos pasos que lo separaban del rubio tomo la caja de galletas de sus manos y busco por la fecha de vencimiento.

-"Esto bastara"- murmuro y volteo hacia el refrigerador, que se encontraba a menos de un paso, y lo abrió recordando haber visto una lata de crema batida. Al encontrarla reviso la fecha de caducidad y no le sorprendió que estuviera a punto de vencer.

Cuando volteo encontró ojos azules y piel bronceada, demasiado cerca de él, pero no hiso ni un movimiento para retroceder del otro.

-"Tu casa es en verdad muy pequeña"- volvió a comentar Sasuke incluso si solo para ahuyentar pensamientos raros que parecían plagar su mente ante la cercanía del otro.

-"Te dije que si lo volvías a decirlo pensaría que estabas insultando mi casa"- contesto Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos en una burla de enojo.

-"No es ofensa"- comento el otro y el dueño de la casa notó que aun seguían muy cerca y Sasuke no había hecho ni un solo movimiento para alejarse de él: -"Es solo que es en verdad pequeña… Parece… conveniente…"- murmuro el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto Naruto y se sorprendió a si mismo tampoco queriendo reconstruir la distancia que normalmente había entre ellos… Tal vez era el frío… si, seguro era eso.

-"Pues mi casa es tan grande… es decir, ¿quién necesita tanto espacio? Soy una sola persona… no es como si yo fuera a organizar una fiesta en mi casa…"- Sasuke contesto y se dio cuenta que estaba divagando, pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería decir: -"Es una casa difícil de limpiar, demasiado para una sola persona…"- termino y miro la lata en su mano agitándola para ver que tanto quedaba; conociendo a Naruto, probablemente muy poco.

-"Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones"- dijo Naruto y le quito de la mano la lata al otro y vació un poco del contenido directamente en su boca, como generalmente lo hace cuando está solo; le extraño que Sasuke no hiciera algún comentario al respecto: -"O te consigues un 'convenientemente pequeño' departamento como el mío o te consigues alguien que viva contigo. Después de todo, tienes que revivir tu clan, deberías pensar en casarte"- termino el rubio pasándole la lata a Sasuke.

El otro tomo la lata y para sorpresa de ambos, hiso exactamente lo mismo que Naruto había hecho.

-"No sé sobre casarme. Las mujeres son molestas"- comento Sasuke y ojos azules observaron atentamente un poco de crema batida que había quedado en la comisura de los labios del otro.

-"¿Y entonces que pasará con los Uchiha?"- preguntó el rubio y vio como su mano, que repentinamente adquirió consciencia y vida propia, limpiaba la crema batida de los labios del otro.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa, pero el cambio fue ligeramente imperceptible, así que por la paz de la noche se decidió a no comentar nada sobre la acción.

-"No es como si hubiésemos sido uno de los mejores clanes"- comento el Uchiha y abrió la caja de galletas, hurgando en busca de una que no estuviera glaseada: -"¿Por qué todas tienen glaseado?"- pregunto tomando la única que parecía menos empalagosa.

-"Me las regalo Ino; ya sabes como es ella"- comento Naruto mientras su mano tomaba cualquier galleta. El glaseado y las migajas cayeron en su camiseta y dejaron rastros en su cara, torpemente los limpio, pero aun quedo un poco de glaseado en su mejilla derecha.

-"Eres como un niño"- dijo Sasuke mientras, repitiendo el ejemplo de otro, limpió la mejilla de Naruto.

Los ojos azules del rubio demostraron la sorpresa ante la acción, mientras el dueño de la casa se detenía repentinamente.

Ambos se miraron. Naruto quería preguntar que demonios podía haber poseído al Uchiha como para hacer algo que el pelinegro generalmente consideraba demasiado personal y familiar; Sasuke, por otro lado, trataba de pensar en algo que le quitara importancia a lo que acababa de hacer.

Ambos fallaron… Naruto no pregunto y Sasuke no hablo…

La distancia entre ellos todavía era de solo dos pasos…

Otro estallido de carcajadas los saco de sus muy privadas reverberaciones del pasado.

Sus miradas se desviaron hacia otro lado cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían estado mirando muy fijamente. Los ojos de Naruto cayeron en la ventana a no más de 10 ó 9 pasos de donde ellos estaban parados; los de Sasuke se fijaron en el lavabo que se encontraba tal vez a unos 3 ó 4 pasos.

En el fregadero estaban dos platos, un par de cubiertos y las sobras de la cena.

Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. En su apartamento, en su propio lavabo, generalmente descansaban solo un plato, un juego de cubiertos y un vaso solitarios. Muchas veces dejaba que los trastos se acumularan solo para poder ver más platos ahí.

Pero los dos platos que esperaban pacientemente en el fregadero no parecían tan solitarios como aquel que lo esperaba en su casa.

Tal vez Naruto tenía razón… Tal vez debía pensar sobre casarse en verdad…

-"Tal vez tengas razón"- murmuró el pelinegro no muy seguro de porque estaba murmurando: -"Tal vez debo buscar a alguien…"- añadió como una ocurrencia tardía en su mente.

Naruto notó que el otro no dijo "mujer" o "esposa", pero no le extraño. Él mismo no quería casarse nunca ni mucho menos tener descendencia, con un solo Uzumaki bastaba en Konoha; pero con Sasuke debía ser diferente. Después de todo, ¿qué no todo lo que había hecho era para honrar la memoria de su clan?

-"¿Cómo se llamará tu primer hijo?"- pregunto el ojiazul mientras tomaba otra de las galletas glaseadas e internamente se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose si el otro de nuevo limpiaría su cara si quedaban migajas o glaseado.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado, siempre se había preguntado como es que trabajaba el cerebro del otro shinobi como para saltar de un tema a otro; ¿Cómo es que había ido de "vivir con alguien" a "su primer hijo"?

-"¿Qué te hace creer que tendré un hijo?"- preguntó divertido el mayor de los dos ante la idea.

-"Pues vas a casarte, ¿o no?"- dijo Naruto confundido ante la pregunta de Sasuke; la calefacción parecía otra vez estar fallando porque le parecía que tenía la piel de gallina, pero tal vez no tenía nada que ver con el frío…

-"Nunca he entendido como funciona esa rara cabeza hueca tuya"- contesto Sasuke y el rastro de sonrisa en su rostro se hiso más visible y por alguna desconocida razón a Naruto le agrado poder provocar esa reacción en el pelinegro.

Los vidrios de su ventana parecían empañados y Naruto se pregunto si sería por el calentador o por esta extraña sensación que parecía permanecer en el aire que había entre ellos dos, que no debía ser mucho, porque aun había solo dos pasos entre ambos.

-"Si hubiera muérdago arriba de nosotros, tendrías que besarme"- indico el rubio mientras miraba hacia su techo, con una expresión en los ojos que parecía preguntarse porque no estaba el muérdago.

-"Insisto, piensas raro"-comento Sasuke y siguió la mirada de Naruto hacia el sencillo techo; debía haber algo así como seis meses de telarañas y polvo acumulados en las esquinas, pero al pelinegro no le extraño, era de esperarse en el desaseado rubio: -"Además, ¿por qué tendría que besarte?"- preguntó y sus ojos y los azules del otro chocaron por un momento cuando ambos bajaron la mirada, para después redirigirla a cualquier parte del pequeño cuarto.

-"No sé… Es una tradición de navidad o algo así"- contestó Naruto y al pelinegro la voz del otro le sonó ¿tímida? No, no podía ser. ¿Desde cuando "EL" Uzumaki Naruto era tímido?

-"Pero bueno, no hay muérdago…"- añadió Sasuke y sus ojos descansaron en sus propias manos, la lata de crema batida en una de ellas. Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a vaciar el contenido directamente en su boca, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto con la distancia entre ellos, el lugar y el sabor del dulce.

-"No, no hay"- dijo Naruto e internamente sintió vergüenza al exponer lo obvio. Por supuesto que no había, ese tanto era obvio; y por supuesto que no se hubieran besado… eso también era obvio.

-"¿Y como van las cosas con Hana?"- preguntó Sasuke y el rubio pensó que tal vez lo hiso con la intención de levantar la tensión que parecía sentirse en el pequeño espacio que compartían parados tan cerca el uno de otro en su cocina.

¿Por qué estaban tan cerca…?

-"¿Con Hana? ¿Qué cosas con Hana-san?"- preguntó Naruto confundido con la pregunta.

-"Pues, ustedes están saliendo, ¿no?"- preguntó el pelinegro, sus ojos pegados a la vieja mesa donde todavía se encontraban el resto de las cervezas que muy seguramente se terminarían en el transcurso de la noche: -"Me extraña que no estés con ella esta noche"- añadió y en cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios se arrepintió de haberlas dicho porque de nuevo pudo sentir una tensión en el ambiente.

-"¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"- preguntó el rubio y su voz sonó demasiado seria como para venir del ninja mas ruidoso de la aldea de Konoha.

-"Pues me pareció oír a Sakura…"- contesto el otro y se sintió incomodo de tener que expresar sus pensamientos tan directamente, pero con Naruto no había otra forma, él simplemente era demasiado denso.

-"No creo, además yo no estoy interesado en ella"- comento Naruto y volteo caminando los escasos 3 pasos que lo llevaron hasta el fregadero, donde estaban los platos sucios.

Naruto notó como los platos sucios que descansaban en su lavabo no parecían tan solitarios como solían lucir cuando comía solo en su apartamento. Tal vez por esa razón le gustaba tanto comer en Ichiraku, porque no tenía que sentarse solo en esa mesa con dos viejas sillas, mirando la otra vacía frente a él, sintiéndose inexplicablemente solo.

Sasuke oyó el agua correr y no tuvo que voltear hacia Naruto para saber que había abierto la llave, probablemente con la intención de lavar los trastos, pero no escucho el distintivo sonido de porcelana chocando. Volteo hacia el rubio parado enfrente del lavabo para encontrarlo con las manos debajo de la llave, agua corriendo pero nada de jabón.

Ojos azules miraban fijamente el agua caer, casi hipnotizado por la sensación que entumecía sus músculos, entreteniendo la idea de echar un poco de ella en su cara, como para sacarlo de su estupor, sacar de su mente ese pensamiento raro que parecía haber encontrado residencia.

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"- preguntó Naruto tan repentinamente que él mismo se sorprendió cuando escucho su voz resonar en su normalmente solitario y frío apartamento, pero que ahora, con la sola presencia del pelinegro, parecía un poco menos solitario.

A Sasuke le tomó un poco de tiempo entender la pregunta, su cerebro había perdido el hilo de la conversación después del largo silencio que había transpirado entre ellos.

-"No será que estás celoso, ¿o sí?"- preguntó Naruto, su voz sonó mas juguetona, pero de haber estado volteado, viendo a los ojos del pelinegro, Sasuke habría notado que la sonrisa no alcanzo sus ojos azules.

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo contemplando la posibilidad de aquel pensamiento; ¿podría ser que en verdad estaba celoso? Pero, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto encontrara a alguien en su vida… Y se suponía que él debía estar haciendo lo mismo, con eso de revivir su clan y cosas por el estilo.

Pero era solo que entre ser un shinobi de elite, capitán ANBU y pasando el resto de su tiempo entrenando y peleando con Naruto, realmente no tenía tiempo para buscar un útero con el cual procrear nuevos bebes Uchiha que algún día tuvieran que desarrollar el sharingan y tal vez matar a sus mejores amigos, huir en busca de poder y…

Mejor no ir ahí…

-"Sí te gusta Hana-san te la puedo presentar, casi siempre trabajamos juntos"- comento Naruto y por fin se decidió a cerrar la llave y hacer contacto visual con el otro.

-"No la encuentro interesante"- dijo Sasuke y simplemente volteo hacia la ventana.

Un largo silencio siguió a continuación y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo.

Era raro como habían llegado a este extraño arreglo de las cosas en su "amistad".

Sasuke se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Naruto en su vida, era casi como tener un hermano, solo que no se sentía exactamente como eso… No se atrevería a decir que Naruto era "su hermano", tal vez era más fácil para él admitir algún tipo de amistad entre ellos, pero verdaderos lazos de sangre… No se sentía correcto llamarlo hermano… Pero por alguna extraña razón, a veces, solo a veces, tampoco era suficiente llamarlo un amigo.

Como las veces en las que se sentaban en aquel árbol cerca de la entrada de Konoha, para hacer las guardias nocturnas; o como aquellas veces en las que podían entrenar por horas y horas sin parar, inconscientes del tiempo transcurrido; o veces como esta, en las que podían estar en silencioso contemplar del otro…

Pero, ¿amigo? ¿Era Naruto solo su amigo? No era solo un amigo, pero no era precisamente un hermano en su vida.

La mente de Naruto vagaba por rumbos similares a los de los pensamientos de su acompañante.

Siempre le había resultado difícil etiquetar su extraña relación – si así se le podía llamar a lo que ellos tenían – con el pelinegro, pero siempre que trataba de imaginar como hubiese sido su vida de no haber perseverado hasta traer al bastardo Uchiha de vuelta con él, no podía evitar sentirse hasta cierto punto nostálgico y desilusionado.

Volteo hacia Sasuke para encontrar los ojos negros del otro perdidos en recuerdos que él pensaba el otro había olvidado, pero se sintió cómodo con la idea de que el normalmente estoico shinobi recordara con añoranza los tiempos pasados que habían compartido juntos.

-"Vamos a la sala"- propuso el rubio mientras de la mesa tomaba las cervezas y caminaban los escasos pasos que lo separaban de la sala. El otro siguió ejemplo, tomando su olvidada cerveza de la mesa y caminando tras Naruto hacia la sala: -"Ten cuidado al sentarte, uno de los resortes está salido"- dijo Naruto y le indico al otro el sillón.

Sasuke se sentó con toda la gracia que caracteriza a los Uchiha y no comento nada sobre los resortes viejos del acabado sillón verde que ya había visto muchos años.

Naruto encontró un cómodo sitio al lado izquierdo de Sasuke, más cercano a la ventana y al calentador, pero también más cercano al pelinegro.

Bebieron su cerveza en cómodo silencio, mientras sus mentes divagaban por memorias y recuerdos, sueños, ideas y pensamientos que no necesariamente necesitaban compartir, pero que se quedaban largo rato flotando en el denso aire del pequeño cuarto.

El pelinegro se preguntó a que se debería esta sensación de calor, no podía ser solamente el viejo y ruidoso calentador que zumbaba en el departamento, ¿o sí? No, tenía que ser algo más, algo que traspiraba entre ellos y que tal vez solo ellos podían sentir.

-"Buscaré un compañero de apartamento"- comentó Sasuke mientras se estiraba para tomar la segunda cerveza de la noche.

Naruto lo miro de reojo, extrañado ante el comentario y no supo si el comentario requería una respuesta o no, pero tal vez, solo para conservar la paz de la noche, contestaría para reconocer lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-"¿Quién?"- preguntó y le dio el último trago a su cerveza extendiéndose hacia su vieja mesita de centro para tomar su siguiente cerveza.

-"No sé… Alguien que sea práctico, supongo"- contestó Sasuke inspeccionando su cerveza e inconscientemente raspando la etiqueta.

-"¿Practico? Como Shikamaru, por ejemplo"- contesto el rubio sintiéndose más interesado por el tema por alguna desconocida razón para él.

-"No, todo es demasiado problemático para él"- comento el otro y se reclino cómodamente contra el respaldo del sillón, estirando sus piernas hacia el frente en una postura relajada, algo que Naruto no dejo de notar: -"Debe ser alguien que trabaje duro"- agregó.

-"Trabaje duro… Como Neji entonces"- dijo Naruto y volteo su cuerpo entero hacia Sasuke ahora más que curioso sobre quien podría estar a la altura de los demandantes estándares del Uchiha.

-"No, sus ojos me… incomodan"- contesto el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros de una manera cómica, pero de nuevo en pos de conservar la paz por la velada, Naruto se decidió a dejar pasar la oportunidad de remarcarlo: -"Debe ser alguien con quien, no sé, pueda entrenar o algo"- agrego sintiéndose incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que él quería.

Naruto frunció el seño confundido. ¿Con quien, además de él claro estaba, Sasuke entrenaba? No podía ser…

-"¿Kakashi-sensei?"- preguntó el rubio y su voz traicionaba la incredulidad ante sus propias palabras.

-"No seas ridículo dobe"- contesto Sasuke y su tono de voz sonó petulante, pero Naruto quiso creer que ese era su intentó de tratar de ser amistoso. Lo que si no se espero fue que, en lugar de el normalmente bien plantado puño a su mandíbula, recibió un golpe con uno de sus cojines del sillón; ciertamente había sido intencionalmente más fuerte de lo que debería ser – demonios, incluso le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza – pero había sido suave para Uchiha estándares.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar la alegre carcajada que reverberaba en su frio apartamento, y se sorprendió aún mas al descubrir que no era la suya, sino la del pelinegro sentado junto a él.

-"¡Wow!"- murmuro Naruto, ojos azules pegados a los labios del otro, viendo como se movían de una manera en la que nunca los había visto moverse. Casi siempre eran para lanzar insultos, para hacer un jutsu, pero no podía recordar si antes había visto esos mismos labios sonreír como ahora lo hacían.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Sasuke entre dientes mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza, tomando rápidamente un poco mas de la mitad.

-"Acaban de suceder muchas cosas muy fuera de lo ordinario todas juntas. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme"- dijo Naruto abanicándose burlonamente

-"Estúpido…"- murmuro el pelinegro, pero Naruto notó el movimiento en la comisura de sus labios indicando una sonrisa contenida. Se inclinó hacia la mesa una vez que hubo vaciado la segunda botella en tiempo record y tomó una tercera.

-"No, en serio. Por un momento creo que me enamore y después te vi bien y pensé 'Yiack'"- dijo el rubio arrugando la nariz con fingido desdén: -"Deberías reír más seguido"- añadió mirando como Sasuke abría su tercera botella de la noche, no sintiéndose totalmente preocupado por ello, pero tampoco del todo cómodo.

-"Oh, el Gran Naruto Uzumaki acaba de hacerme un cumplido"- comentó juguetón Sasuke tomando otro largo trago de su cerveza.

-"¡Hey! No bebas demasiado. No puedo cargarte hasta tu apartamento todo borracho"- dijo el rubio por fin expresando su preocupación de una manera indirecta.

-"Entonces no me cargues y déjame pasar la noche aquí"- contesto Sasuke con la botella en los labios para darle otro trago: -"Sería como ponerte a prueba; ver si calificas para ser mi compañero de apartamento"- agrego y por fin tomó un poco de la cerveza.

-"Me siento halagado, el Gran Uchiha Sasuke acaba de hacerme un cumplido"- dijo e rubio repitiendo las palabras del otro y por fin dándole un trago a su segunda cerveza de la noche.

Un silencio se acomodo entre ellos mientras Naruto bebía su cerveza y Sasuke miraba larga y fijamente afuera de la ventana donde la pequeña nevada parecía haberse convertido en toda una ventisca.

-"Creo que después de todo si tendré que quedarme"- comento Sasuke y por fin le dio otro trago a su cerveza después de su larga contemplación.

Naruto volteo hacia le pelinegro y siguiendo su mirada hasta al ventana se dio cuenta a que se refería, mientras observaba como el vidrio vibraba por la fuerza del frío viento invernal afuera.

-"O podría aventarte fuera de mi casa y esperar por lo mejor"- dijo el rubio sonriendo burlonamente y con un brillo en sus ojos, pero Sasuke no supo distinguir si tal vez el brillo se debería al alcohol ingerido o si brillaban con malicia. El pelinegro se pregunto si sus propios ojos tendrían un brillo similar.

Terminando su tercera cerveza la coloco ruidosamente en la mesa de centro de la improvisada y pequeña sala que no contaba con más que el sillón donde se encontraban sentados y un acabado sillón que no hacía juego con el sillón… aunque, bueno, en realidad nada en casa de Naruto hacía juego entre sí.

Levantándose y caminando de regreso hacia el refrigerador, Sasuke se estiro cansadamente y cuando llegó frente al aparato, lo abrió, seguro de que había visto un poco mas de alcohol.

Naruto lo observo sintiendo que no debía decir nada, incluso si solo para mantener la paz durante la velada. Después de todo parecía que era inminente que Sasuke pasaría la noche con él y no le gustaría arruinar su tranquila velada y arriesgar a tener que, nuevamente, reconstruir una de sus paredes, por culpa de alguna de sus peleas.

Con una botella de lo que parecía ser vino en mano, el pelinegro encontró su camino de regreso al sillón, al lado de Naruto, dejándose caer bruscamente gruñendo en lo que el rubio quería pensar sería cansancio.

Otra vez otro silencio permeo entre ellos y se sentó justo en medio de los dos, en los escasos centímetros que Sasuke había dejado entre él y Naruto al sentarse.

El pelinegro tomó un trago directamente de la botella y unas gotas del líquido rojizo resbalaron por la comisura de sus labios y Naruto no pudo detener sus ojos azules de seguir las escurridizas gotas resbalando por el pálido cuello del pelinegro.

El rubio se dio cuenta que el joven Uchiha debía estar medianamente tomado para permitirse ser visto presentar semejante conducta tan relajada, pero tal vez el otro se permitía esto porque estaba precisamente en presencia del rubio.

-"Yo creo que yo sería un perfecto compañero de apartamento"- comento Naruto y le arrebato la botella de vino tomando un pequeño trago también.

-"¿Qué te lo hace creer?"- pregunto Sasuke divertido por la seguridad con la que el ojiazul hablaba.

-"Pues que no podrías vivir sin mi claro esta"- proclamo el rubio y dándole otro trago a la botella, la paso al Uchiha.

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que tal vez el Uzumaki tenía razón…

-"¿Alguna vez has besado a algún hombre?"- preguntó el pelinegro no muy seguro de que hilo de pensamientos había seguido su alcoholizada cabeza para llegar a tal pregunta.

Ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa ante la pregunta. Naruto nunca se hubiera siquiera imaginado que Sasuke se preguntara sobre sus preferencias u orientación sexual.

-"No realmente…"- contesto Naruto vacilante: -"¿Por qué?"- preguntó y miro al otro con detenimiento notando mas claramente los indicios de su emborrachamiento: -"¿Estabas planeando aprovecharte de mi?"- agrego como broma.

-"Solo me preguntaba"- contesto Sasuke dando otro trago más a la botella: -"Pero has besado mujeres"- agrego y a pesar de ser una afirmación, Naruto sintió la necesidad de asentir.

Otro silencio y Naruto comenzó a moverse nerviosamente haciendo que los resortes se movieran cada vez que él mismo se movía.

-"Deja de hacer eso"- gruño molesto el pelinegro: -"¿Te molesto la pregunta? No sabía que te resultaba incomodo el tema"- agrego Sasuke y le dio un trago mas a la botella.

-"No es eso"- contesto honestamente Naruto: -"No es como si no lo hubiera pensado, pero no es como si nosotros shinobis fuéramos por ahí preguntando a nuestros compañeros o amigos si quieren besarte para saber que se siente"- dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el apartamento tratando de no mirar a los ojos oscuros enfrente de él.

-"¿Has tenido sexo con mujeres?"- pregunto repentinamente Sasuke y el rubio se atraganto con el trago de cerveza que había estado tomando.

-"¿Qué hiciste con Sasuke? ¡Devuélvemelo! Tu me das miedo"- dijo Naruto una vez que la tos paso.

-"No seas ridículo, tenemos más de 20 años y ya hemos visto nuestra parte en la vida. No me dirás que eres virgen, ¿o sí?"- pregunto el pelinegro y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formo en sus labios, sus ojos vidriosos por el alcohol también parecían sonreír maliciosamente.

-"¡Claro que no!"- exclamo molesto Naruto mientras ojos negros miraban el rubor que pintaba las mejillas del rubio.

-"Entonces si lo has hecho. ¿Con quién?"- pregunto Sasuke sonando, o al menos tratando de, despreocupado ante la respuesta que recibiera.

Naruto lo miro por un momento sopesando si debía contestar a la pregunta, después de todo, era algo que involucraba a otras personas y no solo él.

-"Con Sakura… y con Ino… y con Mika, Mako y Saoko"- contesto Naruto, un poco de duda dejándose sentir en su voz.

-"¿Solamente? Y yo que te tomaba por un inexperto"- comento el Uchiha admirando la botella que sostenía y descansaba en sus piernas, contemplado la posibilidad de tomar todavía otro trago.

Naruto se rio por lo bajo y alentado por el comentario y tal vez por la atmosfera del momento se decidió a presumir un poco más.

-"Ah, sí y lo olvidaba. También con Naoko, Shiorin, Niko y Akari"- dijo Naruto sonriendo en esa zorruna forma en la que solo él podía sonreír.

-"Ahora nada más estás inventando"- reclamo Sasuke observando divertido al otro: -"Me consta que Naoko es de MI club de fan"-agrego y por fin se decidió a darle otro trago al vino animado por la atmosfera más relajada.

-"Lo es ciertamente, pero estas chicas locas que creen que acercarse a mi las acercará a ti"- dijo el rubio y trato de sonreír, pero Sasuke noto que la sonrisa parecía falsa.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke observaron a Naruto, haciéndolo sentirse cohibido ante la escrutinante y penetrante mirada del otro.

El rubio volteo hacia su ventana que aún vibraba por el viento afuera.

-"¿Y tu?"- preguntó Naruto de repente, sus ojos aún mirando fuera de la ventana, pero notando el reflejo de Sasuke en el vidrio.

-"¿Yo qué?"- preguntó Sasuke y el ojiazul pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios del pelinegro a través del vidrio de su ventana.

-"Pues, si tu has…"- Naruto volteo hacia Sasuke nuevamente esperando que el otro le entendiera sin tener que usar palabras, pero pudo ver que el pelinegro solo quería hacerlo decirlo: -"Pues si has… ya sabes, lo has…"- el rubio trato de elaborar, pero lo único que consiguió fue avergonzarse más al tratar de hacerse entender con gestos.

-"Dilo"- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba divertido como el rubio pasaba apuros en la presente situación: -"Te ayudo. Tener sexo, coger, follar, echar un polvo, tirarse a alguien, montarse a alguien o montar a alguien, dependiendo de tus preferencias"- agrego y una carcajada escapo de sus labios logrando efectivamente que Naruto olvidara su incomodidad y hasta la pregunta que había estado tratando de formular.

Cuando la risa por fin subsidio Sasuke miro a Naruto a los ojos y se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante relajado, de hecho, más relajado de lo que debería… eso podía traerle problemas.

-"Sí… algunas cuantas"- contesto Sasuke por fin y agrego: -"Y cuantos también".

Esta noche estaba resultando ser una noche de muchas sorpresas para Naruto.

El pelinegro lo observo digerir sus palabras y rio con disimulo, dándole otro trago a la botella; vagamente se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de acabarse, pero no sintió ganas de ir a buscar más en el refrigerador.

-"Vaya… El último Uchiha, bisexual… quién lo hubiera pensado"- comento Naruto y robando la botella que Sasuke sostenía, de un solo trago, la vació completamente, colocando la botella vacía en la mesita de centro de su sala.

-"Mas que bisexual, me gusta pensar que soy… curioso"- agrego Sasuke mientras se extendía para tomar la última botella de cerveza que descansaba olvidada entre todas aquellas botellas vacías.

Una estruendosa carcajada escapo de los labios de Naruto ante el comentario mientras Sasuke lo miraba, divertido con el numerito del rubio.

-"Y solo por curiosidad, ¿tu eres el hombre o la mujer?"- preguntó Naruto una vez que su risa se había calmado un poco.

-"No hay hombre o mujer dobe"- dijo Sasuke y trato de abrir la botella, pero le resultaba un poco difícil sostener la botella: -"Es pasivo o activo… Y yo prefiero ser activo, aunque no hay nada de malo en ser pasivo. Después de todo, ellos son los que tienen la última palabra durante el sexo"- y solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba arrastrando sus palabras.

Naruto tomo la botella de las torpes manos del Uchiha, que estaba tratando de abrir y abriéndola, tomo un trago y a pesar de que sabía que no debía, la regreso a Sasuke quien le dio otro largo trago.

-"Siempre he tenido curiosidad"- comento Naruto, ojos azules buscando por la reacción del otro ante sus palabras: -"¿Qué se siente besar a un hombre?"- preguntó aún observándolo detenidamente por reacciones que le indicarán que estaba cruzando una línea invisible que no debía cruzar.

-"No te podría decir"- contesto Sasuke tratando de fijar sus ojos en los azules del otro, pero estaba probando se una difícil tarea: -"Necesitarías hacerlo por ti mismo… aunque yo creo que no es tan diferente que besar a una mujer"- agrego y trato de levantarse del sillón, tambaleándose torpemente hacia la pequeña cocineta.

Naruto presintió que era momento de la desintoxicación y se levantó para ayudar al pelinegro a encontrar un vaso y prepararle tal vez un poco de café.

Cuando Sasuke sintió la presencia de Naruto detrás de él, volteo hacia el rubio tropezando torpemente con su propio pie.

-"Parece que no soy tan buen bebedor como tu"- dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de estabilizarse de nuevo; generalmente no se permitía ser visto por nadie en un estado como este, pero ahora no había algo que pudiera importarle menos.

-"Te preparare un poco de café"- dijo Naruto y hurgando entre sus gabinetes, busco por lo necesario para preparar la bebida.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada mientras se movía ágilmente por el pequeño espacio; pensando sobre el asunto, un apartamento así sería mas que conveniente, pero aún así todavía encontraba que la idea de un compañero – más específicamente Naruto – sonaba bastante interesante.

-"¿Quieres saber?"- preguntó el pelinegro, su espalda descansando en una de las paredes más cercanas a la mesa del improvisado comedor.

Naruto volteo hacia el otro no entendiendo en un principio la pregunta, pero volteo de nuevo cuando escucho que el agua había comenzado a hervir.

El Uchiha continuo observándolo preparar la bebida caliente, pero la pregunta aún permanecía clara en su mente y volvería a lanzarla en el momento adecuado.

Cuando el café por fin estaba frente a él, Naruto parado frente a frente, con una mirada preocupada en los ojos, Sasuke supo que este era el momento adecuado.

-"¿Quieres saber?"- volvió a preguntar y miro como las facciones del rubio se tornaban interrogantes, no entendiendo de donde venía la pregunta.

Sasuke tomo un sorbo de la bebida caliente, siendo cuidadoso de no quemarse la lengua, sintiéndose casi inmediatamente más sobrio, dándose cuenta que el café se sentía bastante cargado, algo que probablemente Naruto había hecho a propósito.

Cuando notó que el ojiazul aún lo miraba sin entender su pregunta se decidió a elaborar.

-"Que se siente besar a un hombre, dijiste que tenías curiosidad"- dijo Sasuke y le dio otro cuidadoso, pero más largo sorbo a su café observando la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo a preguntarse como es que la conversación había escalado hasta este tópico; esta estaba resultando ser una noche desconcertante y hasta cierto punto extraña, pero haciendo recuento, ¿Cuándo no era así con el Uchiha?

-"Sí…"- contesto cortamente Naruto.

Por alguna razón espero expectantemente la respuesta del otro, mientras una voz en su subconsciente repetía _Vamos dilo, dilo, solo dilo_.

El Uchiha tomo otro sorbo de su café, todavía sentía que el piso se movía debajo de sus pies, pero se pregunto si eso tal vez se debería a la cercanía con el rubio - ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? – o si sería por culpa del alcohol en su sistema.

-"Yo podría mostrarte…"- dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar seguro de si mismo, no muy seguro de que lo había logrado cuando vio la engreída sonrisa formarse en los labios de Naruto, que parecían aún más cerca que hace algunos segundos.

-"Oh, TU podrías mostrarme a MI. Creo que todo esto lo estuviste planeando"- comento Naruto juguetón y por alguna desconocida para él, se inclinó hacia el pelinegro colocando ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, apoyándolas en la pared para mantener su balance.

-"Podría ser"- contesto Sasuke todavía sintiéndose mareado, pero quiso creer que se debía al alcohol y no a la proximidad del otro cuerpo.

-"Deberías sentirte agradecido que el GRAN Uzumaki va a besarte a ti"- dijo Naruto y pudo sentir los ojos de Sasuke moverse hacia sus labios.

-"Ah, eso crees"- comento cortamente el pelinegro tomando el sorbo final de su café, pero no se molestó en ir a colocarlo en el fregadero, estaba muy cómodo aquí muchas gracias.

-"Totalmente. La verdad es que muchas y muchos, si me permites decirlo, se sentirían honrados de poder besarme, a MI, el futuro Hokage de la aldea de…"-Naruto comenzó a divagar y el pelinegro se dio cuenta que era porque probablemente se sentía expuesto y nervioso… pero tal vez había una manera de solucionar eso…

Sasuke observo los labios del rubio moverse sin cesar, y su nublada mente solo podía pensar en lo surreal que era para él estar en esta situación, parado contra la pared de la diminuta cocina/comedor/sala del igualmente diminuto pequeño apartamento del ojiazul, escasos 6 centímetros separando sus labios, el alcohol todavía muy presente en su sistema, pero no se quiso continuar engañando, creyendo que el mareo que sentía en ese momento no se debía al centímetro que Naruto inadvertidamente había zanjado en su perorata y que los había acercado aún más.

Al Uchiha siempre le había molestado que el dobe de su ¿amigo? ¿compañero? ¿camarada? No parara de hablar una vez que había comenzado… con este pensamiento en mente, se inclino hacia los labios que no paraban de moverse, mientras su mente le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta: todo era por conservar la paz de la noche.

Cuando Naruto sintió los labios del otro presionados sobre los suyos, todo lo que quería decir quedo olvidado y lo único que parecía importar en el momento era como aquella suave piel se movía sobre la suya buscando una respuesta, que no tardo en recibir.

El rubio espero por la sensación de culpa o tal vez de repulsión, lo golpeara. Pero la sensación nunca llegó y nunca llegaría, eso decidió Naruto mientras sentía sus propias manos dirigirse hacia la cabellera oscura de su contraparte.

No se había dado cuenta que sus manos ya se hurgaban por debajo de la playera de Naruto hasta que el rubio jadeó en el beso; después, si le hubiesen preguntado ante un juez, hubiera jurado que no recordaba como es que habían llegado hasta los pezones del otro y empezado a masajear, lo que si recordaría por varios días sería la manera tan erótica en que su nombre escapo de los labios de Naruto, que había roto el beso en busca de aire.

-"Estas borracho"- murmuro el ojiazul, tratando de detener al otro, pero no parecía estar tratando muy fuerte cuando un gruñido de placer se dejo oír en la pequeña habitación, justo en el momento en el que Sasuke decidió que debía retomar el control de la situación y cambiando sus posiciones, empujo a Naruto contra la pared, alineando sus cuerpos y pegándose imposiblemente cerca al otro, provocando el contacto de sus entrepiernas.

-"Así es mejor, si no, nunca me hubiera atrevido"-murmuro el pelinegro mientras mordía el cuello bien formado del Uzumaki inmovilizado contra la pared.

Naruto solo logro asentir antes de que Sasuke levantara su camiseta y hábilmente se deshiciera de ella, aventándola en cualquier dirección, muy prontamente seguida por la suya propia.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos sexuales, gruñidos, respiraciones entrecortadas y lo que podría considerarse como sus nombres sonarían cuando los que los pronunciaban estaban experimentando un gran placer.

El rubio se sorprendía a si mismo momentáneamente pensando en que esto debería sentirse incorrecto, en que deberían sentirse incómodos en una situación como esta, pero Sasuke fácilmente acallaba esos pensamientos moviendo sus caderas en una danza loca de fricción y placer.

Naruto podía sentir la espiral de placer formarse en su abdomen bajo, mientras sintió las manos frías de Sasuke – claro, frías, no era de extrañarse – tratando torpemente de desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

El rubio, dejándose llevar por el instinto, dirigió sus propias manos al botón del otro y con increíble facilidad lo deshizo y comenzó a bajar el pantalón del otro, llevando consigo su ropa interior.

No mucho después de Naruto, Sasuke por fin se pudo deshacer del molesto botón y con la misma facilidad con la que Naruto había trabajo en el suyo, el pelinegro descarto fácilmente la prenda del ojiazul, sus pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos haciendo un charco de ropa en el piso.

Cuando sus penes por fin hicieron contacto, un siseo escapo de los dientes de ambos por la sensación de piel sobre piel.

Manos deambulaban por todo el cuerpo, una delgada capa de sudor ya se podía sentir en su piel, gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en el cuarto, el zumbido del calentador funcionando olvidado y el sonido de música, risas y tintineos de copas en los cuartos contiguos se habían apagado y habían sido relegados al fondo. Ahora lo único que importaba es la sensación se la piel del otro sobre la propia, como sus penes se frotaban locamente aun deseando mas fricción, mas color, mas del otro, que los envolviera y los llevara al excesivo placer.

Por las irregulares estocadas que ambos daban, era obvio que su orgasmos estaba cerca; Naruto sintió una mano fría envolverse en su verga y siseando ante el contacto, extendió la suya para tomar toda la longitud del otro.

Construyeron un acelerado ritmo en su masturbación hasta que por fin sintieron el inevitable fin acercarse.

Se vinieron viendo blanco y respirando o gruñendo el nombre del otro en una manera tan erótica y sensual que logro que sus penes se movieran otra vez con deseo.

Sasuke se recargo sobre Naruto, agotado por las actividades físicas que acababan de terminar, mientras Naruto trataba de calmar su acelerada respiración.

-"Si eso hacen los hombres cuando se besan, me pregunto que harán cuando hacen el amor"- dijo Naruto una vez que las secuelas de su orgasmo se habían apagado. Su voz sonaba ronca y su garganta se sentía seca, y se pregunto si se debería a los gemidos, jadeos y gritos.

-"Eso también podemos averiguarlo"- dijo Sasuke sugestivamente, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado por el sonido ronco de la vos del rubio.

Naruto observo al otro y, sopesando las posibilidades, pensó en "complacerlo", incluso si solo para mantener la paz de la noche.


End file.
